Periculosum Woods
by theelderwand24
Summary: Blaine is found by Mr Anderson and Cooper in a river. They raise him as their won son but when Blaine coes out as gay, Mr Anderson sends him to Dalton where he meets Kurt Hummel. Yet Blaine has aways felt like he doesn't belong. Get ready for an epic journey into another wold where Blaine and Kurt and their friends must battle their way through horrors to save Periculosum Woods.
1. Prologue

Lightning flashed through the sky as the woman ran through the woods. Her long violet traveling cloak was bundled up in her pale arms, protecting the child within. Her wild blonde hair whopped through the air as she dodged roots and trees. She was soaked to the bone; her child was wailing but the sound of thunder, endless booming thunder drowned out all sounds.

Lightning flashed again as the woman whipped her head around; she saw, to her dismay, a shadow of a galloping horse sprinting like the wind towards her. She wailed out a sound that was lost in the thunder and veered off the muddy path and into the thick surrounding trees. Her long dress sneered on a branch, but she ignored it, letting the dress rip and the branch to bury itself into her calf. She howled in pain as blood began to pour down her leg, but she kept on going, she had to reach the river.

More lightning flashed overhead, blinding, bright, jagged blue lightning. The woman groaned, he knew what she was doing, he knew where she was going. But she still kept on running, what was her life when it came to her son?

She dodged more trees and kept on running. But she turned around when she sensed something, something less than alive, something that reeked death and all evil. The woman's heart sank, he couldn't have done that? Why, why did he awaken it? Her blood turned to ice in fear, but she still kept on running, she needed to reach the river.

More and more thunder boomed overhead, every clang was getting louder and louder until it was deafening. But that meant nothing to the woman, she had to, she needed to get to the river, it would save them all…

Shadows started rippling, not from lightning but from an invisible force, a force that seemed to drain the colour out of everything. The woman looked over her shoulder again and gasped, it was nearly upon them. She cried out and faced the front, that's when she saw it, the shimmer of brightest blue through the blackness of the trees. She had made it!

She put on a last burst of speed and raced into a small clearing. The river was the brightest, most blue water ever seen. It had little dancing sparkles that flew off of the oddly still waters. The woman skidded to a halt, sending a cascade of mud and pebbles into the river, but the blue never wavered, it swallowed up the murky brown mud and seemed to vomit more sparks from the area.

The woman bowed her head to the river and moved slowly forward. She heard a twig snap eerily from behind her, but she dared not to turn. She could sense it, the evil being was nearly upon the river, it was moving, and it had death on its tongue.

The woman knelt down and took the now mute baby in her arms, letting her cloak fall to the soft earth.

The woman held back a sob as her little son opened his eyes, his eyes so much like his fathers, deep hazel. The woman closed her eyes and drew her son to her breast; she only hoped that the child would not turn out like his father, than all hope would be lost.

She took a deep breath and looked back down at her son, it was vital that she let her human emotions go, she needed to be who she was, what she was born was, what her destiny told her to do. She took another deep, calming breath, and, without breaking eye contact with her son, she lowered him into the water.

The baby didn't scream or kick, in fact he didn't know what was going on, and he just stared at his mother with his eyes full of wonder he had never been here before.

'Mighty river, hear my plea

Take this babe with thee

Here I call upon you

Mighty river goddess, Amdue

Seek my son, make him safe

Take my life with such swift haste'

The woman let go of her son. He fell with a small splash into the river. Sparks burst forth and singed the woman's eyebrows, but she did not blink. She watched as the dark shape of her son hit the riverbed.

She stood up shakily and gazed down at the river, now was the vital part, was Amdue going to listen?

Just then a giant beast made from nothing pounced from the forest. The woman had expected this; higher goddesses always needed some form of payment.

The woman whipped around and pulled from within her tattered dress a long dagger. The bale was made of a metal that shone like the sun. She dodged a claw that raked through the air and plunged the blinding blade down on the beast's shadowy figure. The beast let out a high pitched whistle that momentarily drowned out the sound of thunder. She wrenched the blade from the beast and watched as the dying thing was being sucked up into the air. Amdue was listening. She had taken the beast as a sacrifice, now the real magic would begin. The woman looked down at her blade. He heart sank the light that usually shone from within and dulled to a murky grey colour, its life was nearly over, and her life was nearly over.

That's when it happened. The bright blue river began to turn and slosh along the river bed. Bright blue droplets were thrown through the air, showering the woman with the pleasantly warm water of the river. The sparks the river emitted started to haywire. They started to hurl all over the place, many forming over the place where her child had been placed. Soon there was a whole swarm of sparks hanging over the exact spot her son had disappeared.

Then suddenly it was all over. The woman watched happily as the river returned to normal and the sparks drifted away from one and other to hover over the water as usual.

The woman sighed a breath of relief and turned to see a knight astride a horse glaring down at her. She smiled politely up at him.

'Hello Backus, did my dear husband send you to me?' she asked.

The man nodded his head and gestured at her with a hand that was missing two fingers.

The woman shook her head and laughed.

'Well he certainly underestimates me then' she winked at Backus.

He stared at her in amazement, no one ever said no to his lord, to her husband.

The woman closed her eyes and held out her arms until they were parallel with one and other. She whispered a few choice words and suddenly a bright white light burst from her chest, momentarily blinding Backus and his horse. There was a whooshing sound followed by the loudest clap of thunder…and then nothing. The woman was no longer standing there.

'Cooper, please be careful' Mr Anderson shouted as his hyper son ran ahead of him in the park.

'Come on dad, you said we needed to let off some energy…that's what I'm doing' he said obviously.

Mar Anderson shook his head, his son was a strange lad, but he loved him dearly. Even more now that his mother was sick, he needed to keep him occupied while Mary was in the hospital.

Mr Anderson strolled through the park, drinking in the sunshine while Cooper sprinted over to the small river.

The little amount of water was trickling casually through the few pebbles and stones that littered the riverbed. The river wound its way directly through the small park and into a small pine forest that Mr Anderson had told Cooper it had been planted for wood for houses and such.

Cooper happily untied his shoes and stuffed his socks inside them. He walked carefully across the meter of grass he had left himself and stared at the swirling water. He grinned at it and plunged his foot into the ice cold trickle.

'Whoa, dad, this is freezing!' he yelled as he immediately withdrew his foot.

Mr Anderson made his way over to Cooper and chuckled. 'Well why did you do that then?'

'Well because it's here, duh' Cooper said dismissively.

Mr Anderson laughed and wondered off to the small bench that had been erected by the stream for watchful parents.

Cooper grinned at his father and plunged both his feet into the river. He started to splash about when a small, deep rumble came from the forest. A shower of birds flew from the trees, but the Andersons didn't notice anything.

Another rumble, louder than the last came immediately after the first, this Copper did notice. He stopped splashing and turned to look at the mouth of the pine forest.

Nothing seemed to be wrong, the pines weren't moving, no wind was there to knock down a tree, and so where was the rumbling coming from?

Another, louder rumble sounded, followed by a deep crashing noise.

Mr Anderson looked up at his son, his face was puzzled with the same question everyone in the park had, what on earth was that rumbling noise?

The all hell broke loose. A torrent of water suddenly burst forth from the forest mouth and engulfed the entire width and more of the riverbed.

'COOPER!' Mr Anderson yelled. He frantically scrambled from the bench, but Cooper was frozen in panic, he had never been taught how to deal with something this…weird.

Mr Anderson splashed into the river and raced over to his son. The tidal wave of water was whooshing its way down the bed, sucking up everything in its path, a bench further up was shattered into splinters as the water whammed into it.

Mr Anderson grabbed Cooper by the waist and hurled him through the rest of the river and up a small slope just in time. The water surged forward over the place where Cooper had been standing seconds before. It tore through the bench that Mr Anderson had been sitting on and flooded the bank of grass; the new water nearly reached the Andersons who were a good three metres away from where the original riverbed had been.

They watched in horror as the new waves swirled dangerously inches from their feet.

'Coop, are you alright?' Mr Anderson gasped.

'I-I'm fine' he stuttered out, eyes blown wide with wonder.

'Whoa, man, are you two ok?' a passer-by asked suddenly, making the two Andersons whip around.

'Yeah, we're fine, thanks.'

'What do you recon caused that? I've never seen anything like it' the man pointed unnecessarily at the flowing river.

'I have no idea, but I'm glad we got out at any rate, we would have been swept away with little warning' Mr Anderson gasped. He pulled Cooper into a tight embrace as they sat there, looking at the river.

'D-dad' Cooper squeaked out.

'Yeah son'

'My shoes were there' Cooper pointed a shaky hand over the opposite side of the river where water was now flowing merrily as if it had been there since the dawn of time.

'Um, Coop, we can always get you some new shoes' Mr Anderson chuckled despite himself.

Cooper joined in, soon the two Andersons were howling with laughter.

Cooper sighed and leaned back in his father's arms, watching the water. He saw a flash of white amongst the water. Cooper tilted his head, puzzled, what could be making that?

He got up shakily to his feet and made his way forward.

'Coop, don't go in there!' Mr Anderson said angrily. He scrambled to his feet and walked over to Cooper.

Cooper was bent over the river, holding something. Mr Anderson moved a little closer and gasped, Cooper had just fished a little baby out of the river. He was completely naked except for a few blades of grass sticking on his wet skin.

'Oh my god' Mr Anderson said with awe. He walked over and stood next to Cooper. The baby was not moving. But suddenly he opened his eyes.

Mr Anderson was startled to see that they looked identical to his wife's, pure hazel.

The baby looked at the two of them with a polity puzzled look before he opened his mouth and started to wail.


	2. Chapter 1: Kurt

**AN/ Hi guys and welcome to the newest chapter :) I know this isn't exactly how their conversations went but I wanted to change up their meeting a bit. I hope you like it and please let me know :)**

* * *

**Sixteen Years Later:**

Blaine stared moodily at the notebook in front of him. The pale blue lines blended in with the white paper so much that they were nearly invisible. The teacher up front was droning on and on about god knows what. Blaine knew that he should be paying attention, but he just couldn't. His mind was on his father. A year ago Blaine had come out as gay to Mr Anderson. That had been a very bad mistake. Mr Anderson had flipped out. He literally started throwing things around the room, smashing plates and glasses until the kitchen floor was littered with shards of china. He had thrown insults at him, saying that he was no way near as much of a man that Cooper. Cooper, Cooper Anderson, Blaine's stupid older brother. Blaine sighed heavily and pushed his pencil violently into the notebook.

'Blaine, what are you doing?' Wes hissed. Blaine jumped a little. There was a small crack as the pencil lead shattered against the paper.

'Hmm, sorry, I was just lost in thought' Blaine said absently.

'Well dude, pull your head together, we've got warbler practise this afternoon, remember?' Wes hissed.

Warbler practise, how could Blaine forget? That's all Wes seemed to care about. Last week he had assigned Blaine with a new task, sing an 'impromptu' Katy Perry number. Blaine decided to sing Teenaged Dream.

'I know, Wes.'

Blaine sighed and turned to the front of the room. The teacher was pointing at the board vigorously. Blaine smiled a little, the teacher was a little over the top sometimes.

Blaine was going to Dalton Academy in Ohio. He had been sent here by his father after he came out; his dad told him that he didn't want to see his face at all, so the most convenient way was to send Blaine to a boarding school.

Blaine watched the clock tic on the wall, there was five minutes of this period left, thank god. Blaine sighed, he knew he should have been taking notes, but he really couldn't be bothered. He gazed down at the graphite mess he had made on his book and inwardly groaned, why in earth did he do that?

For the rest of the period he tried to erase the big black smudge that he had created. Finally the bell rang and the halls of Dalton were filled with the sounds of hundreds of chairs scraping against the floor. Daren joined the chorus and started to make his way out of the room.

Wes had just caught up with him when the teacher called out 'Mr Anderson, could I have a word please?'

Darren literally rolled his eyes at Wes and mouthed 'I'll be there soon.'

He walked slowly towards the heavy teachers' desk and stopped as the wave of students ceased.

'So Mr Anderson, I have received a letter from your father, well no I but Principal Hopkins. Anyway he is requesting that you take extended causes as he is not happy with your current grade point average.'

Blaine stared open mouthed at the teacher. Was this actually happening? Why did his father insist on punishing him like this?

'Um, what does that mean, sir?' Blaine asked in what he hoped was a causal voice.

'Well that means that you will have to stay behind in every class and get extra assignments from all of your teachers.'

'Does this mean I have to quit the warblers, I can't leave them in a lurch, no!' Blaine said hotly.

'Calm down, if you manage to cope with your new study regime then you may of course continue with the warblers, but keep in mind if your grades slip you may have to quit.'

Blaine glared at the floor, was his father determined to ruin all aspects of his life now?

'So may I leave, sir?' Blaine asked.

'Wait a moment why I explain your new work…'

'I'm sure I can understand it, Mr Williamson, I have read all of the allocated books…'

'Well Blaine if you're sure then yes you may leave.' He held out a sheet of paper and gave it to Darren. Darren gazed moodily down at the black writing; _Explain in no less than three thousand words they ways in which the French Revolution could have been prevented and why is prevention would have changed the course of human history._ Blaine groaned this would take him all weekend to do, not to mention all the homework from his other studies and warbler practise every evening from six to eight.

Blaine shoved the sheet into his bag and swung it over his shoulder. He quickly walked out of the room before Mr Williamson could call him back.

Blaine scowled at the rich carpets as the remaining students swirled around him. He hated his father so much, why on earth does he treat him like this? He never treated perfect Cooper like this. _It's because your gay _a small voice said in the back of his head.

Blaine reached the grand staircase of Dalton. There was a magnificent dome overhead a swirling staircase with red carpet draped over the steps. There were little mirrors placed over the walls so that the dome and the chandelier that hang down from the centre were reflected hundreds of times. Blaine allowed himself to be swept down the stairs, they were all heading towards the choir room anyway people at Dalton were crazy about the warblers.

Blaine managed to detach himself from the swarm of students and ran down a couple of steps when he felt his shoulder whack someone.

_Oh god please let him be nice _Blaine thought. He kept his head down and continued the few steps until he reached the bottom of the stairs.

'Hi, excuse me, I'm new here' a high, feminine voice said from behind Blaine. Blaine paused and turned around. There he saw a boy who was obviously pretending to be a new Dalton student.

'I'm Blaine' Blaine heard himself say.

The other boy was looking around in awe; he had, Blaine noticed, the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. He was very fashionable Blaine thought as he continued to talk to him, why was he wearing that hideous coat though?

Blaine noticed that he had asked him a question. Blaine paused for a moment and realised that he had been asking where everyone was going.

'The warblers' Blaine heard himself say very enthusiastically. 'They're like rock stars.

The other boy chuckled lightly, but Blaine could see something dark in his eyes.

'So um, would you like me to show the way?' Blaine asked hesitantly.

'Ok, sure' the other boy stammered. Blaine smiled and seized the boy's right hand in his own right hand. He knew a shortcut that most people didn't so they could avoid the crowds of students heading to the choir room.

Blaine was for some reason smiling like a lunatic as he ran down the corridor, dragging the boy behind him who was obviously looking in awe at the magnificent corridors of Dalton. Blaine remembered his first day here. Everything felt so regal and royal, it was a rather jarring experience, but he got used to it in a few weeks.

Blaine pushed open double doors and led them down another hallway, except this time it was filled with other boys, all wearing the red and navy blazer of Dalton.

Blaine pushed through the students and entered the choir room. He deposited the boy at the front of the crow and said 'If you would excuse me.'

As soon as he stepped into the middle of the room, the rest of the warblers gathered around him, all harmonizing a tune that sounded vaguely like the tune from Teenaged Dream.

Blaine started to sing. He looked over at the boy and saw that he was enthralled with the performance. Blaine smiled sheepishly at him and felt a strange swooping feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was so cute _wait, now's he cute?_ Blaine thought as he sung the words he had memorised all this week.

Blaine watched the boy through the whole song, he thought that he was being subtle but when he finished and the boy was absolutely beaming at him, clapping like a mad man, he thought maybe he hadn't been that subtle at all. Darren felt a little uneasy, sure the boy was cute, but he was doing nothing for him. Blaine smiled back at the boy; he had no idea why, it just felt like the natural thing to do.

Blaine thanked the crowd and made his way over to the boy.

'So…would you like to grab some coffee?' Blaine asked. Wes and David made their way over; they had spotted the boy's strange trench coat. They knew he was a spy for another school.

The boy's smile faltered but he agreed, rather timidly though.

'Great!' Blaine said very enthusiastically, so much so that the boy let out a small chuckle.

Wes and David gave one and other a small, knowing smirk, but they tagged along, they needed to see why exactly that kid was there in the first place, they needed to protect the warblers' secrets.

Blaine led the way to the small café type room in Dalton. He pushed open doors and walked won corridors, all the while looking over his shoulder at the boy who was in the middle of the group, his head hung low and eyes focused on the carpet. Wes and David were following close behind him, their heads bowed together, they were in deep conversation.

Blaine finally reached the café, on the other side of the school grounds and turned to face the group.

'Hey so you guys go and find a seat, I'll get the drinks' Blaine knew Wes and David's orders, but the new kid's he had no idea.

'How do you take your coffee?' Blaine asked.

The boy stared at him for a moment and then said in a rather squeaky voice 'two sugars and a dollop of milk.'

Blaine smiled and made his way over to the little buffet style table were there were numerous types of drinks available (no alcohol.)

There was a few more students milling about, stirring their drinks in Dalton mugs or Dalton styled café, paper mugs.

Blaine grabbed four of the large paper mugs and started to make the drinks. He placed black lids on them all and rather precariously, gathered them all in his hands. He had two in each hand and made his way over to a small wooden table by the window.

'Here you go' Blaine said. He placed the coffee down in front of the boy.

'So Kurt, what are you really doing here?' Wes asked.

_So his name's Kurt_ Blaine thought to himself airily. He took a gentle sip of coffee and studied the boy intently.

'H-how did you know?' he stammered.

All three of them laughed.

'Um, well, you aren't wearing the uniform for one and you seemed to be in awe of everything here, not that I blame you' Blaine said gently.

'We all thought that you were a terrible spy, it was rather…endearing' Wes said happily.

The boy smiled down at his coffee and didn't make eye contact with any of them.

'Um can I ask you something?' he stammered finally.

'Yeah, what's up?' Blaine said, he was looking at the boy, he knew that something was wrong with him.

'A-are all you guys…gay?' he asked.

Blaine and Wes and David chuckled, it was such an obvious question, but just because they went to an all-boys boarding school, it didn't mean that they were all gay.

'Uh well I am' Blaine said casually. 'But Wes and David have girlfriends.'

'Dalton's not a gay school, we just have a strict no bullying policy here at Dalton, it's enforced' David said gently.

The boy looked glumly at the table. Blaine knew how he was feeling, he knew the constant worry of being a gay person, the constant fear that plagued you wherever you went, wondering if people would even bother to get to know you or judge you immediately for something you can't control.

'Uh, could you guys please give us some room?' Blaine asked Wes and David.

They nodded and stood up, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone at the table.

'So I take it things are not going too well with you' Blaine prodded gently.

The boy took a deep breath and began his story. 'I'm the only out gay kid at my school. It's a living hell. Every day I am slammed into lockers, bullied verbally and thrown in the dumpster. But there's this one guy, this one huge smelly guy who has made it his life mission to hurt me. It's just so overwhelming.' Kurt said dully.

Blaine looked at the kid; he certainly did have it rough.

'Look Kurt, it does get better. I know that's an old, tired saying but it's true. I'm an advocate for it. At my other school there were only two out gay kids, me and my friend, Liam. Anyway there was a dance at school and I decided to ask Liam to go, as friends. Anyway after the dance we were waiting for his dad to come and pick us up. Anyway these jocks saw us and…uh…beat the living crap out of us.' Kurt gasped a little but Blaine continued with his story, he hadn't told anyone about this, not even his father. But he felt like he could trust this boy, after all he did tell him his story. 'Anyway I left the school, so did Liam, but he moved to a different area. My dad sent me to Dalton and I never looked back. I know that the tuition at Dalton is very steep; I'm not saying that you should transfer here but-'

-'He hate kissed me' Kurt said miserably.

Blaine froze what the hell?

'Look, Kurt you need to tell someone about this. Even if no one listens, just tell someone, like you dad, he could put a stop to this.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment before he stood up suddenly.

'I have to go now, thanks for the coffee, and thanks for talking to me, I really appreciate it.'

'No problem. Kurt I'm going to give you my phone number, I want to hear from you again' Blaine grabbed a pen and piece of paper from his bag and scribbled down his number and gave it to Kurt. 'Give me a text when you get back home. And thank you for telling me your story. Have courage and stand up for yourself.'

Blaine didn't know what made him do it, but he pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt froze up in the hug and backed out quickly, his eyes had a wild look to them. He didn't say anything but he scampered from the room, leaving Blaine standing there by himself.

* * *

Blaine was walking up to his dorm alone. It was nearing curfew, he had just left the library after finishing his extra work thanks to his dad. The sky outside the crystal windows was a dark, dull black; there wasn't a single star in sight. The small pine forest that surrounded Dalton swayed in a small breeze. As Blaine entered the dorm building it started to rain. Little droplets of water pattered on the windows softly. Blaine was not in a good mood, all of his friends were probably asleep by now. He glanced at his watch and saw that it had stopped working. Great, now he had to replace the battery, where was he going to get the money to do that?

He reached a flight of stairs and began to climb them. As he climbed, he felt the rage towards his father grow. Each step he took, it felt like someone was squeezing his innards with their bare hands. He reached the landing and looked out of the window. There was an explosion of lightning overhead, illuminating the entire grounds of Dalton. Blaine was looking at the forest and for the brief second that it was illuminated, he saw a shadow of something move amongst the trees, something large and bulky. Blaine's heart leapt what in the name of hell?

The grounds were dark again, Blaine strained his eyes, trying to see what the thing was, but he couldn't see anything, just his pale, scared reflection in the dark glass.

Blaine sighed and walked up to his dorm.

* * *

Down in the forest Backus was sitting astride a monster made from the pure darkness of night. He was staring up at the stone mansion that was Dalton. The beast was growling heavily, little globs of nothing fell from the shadows that made up its teeth. Backus sniffed the air, the child was close. He could sense it. He smiled viciously and looked up at the school again. Lightning flashed across the sky and for the briefest of moments he saw a pale male face staring down at him from one of the top most windows. Backus's heart leapt, he could hardly see the face, but he knew who it was in an instant, the child reeked of un-woken magical potential.

Backus laughed lightly and patted the beast on its shadowy head.

'Soon, my sweet' he rasped 'soon, soon.'


	3. Chapter 2: The Dream

**AN/ so here's the newest chapter so far. This one had a bit of violence, so be warned, it is one of many to come. I'm sorry if this was too long but it all poured from me while I was writing it. I hope you all like it, please leave a review and let me know, it's much appreciated. Thanks and have fun reading it :) **

* * *

Blaine was running for his life, his naked feet splashing through thick mud. He turned his head to look backwards and all he saw were towering trees, obscuring any source of light that could penetrate the eerie blackness of this strange forest.

His heart was racing a mile, his palms were sweating profusely, yet he wasn't out of breath. He skidded to a halt in a small clearing and looked up slowly. The trees had left a small gap which was showing a sky that was a dull black colour thrown with dark grey; there was no rain but deep booming thunder that sent little tremors through the land.

He looked down at the ground and saw that he was ankle deep in mud, dead leaves and twigs. He shuddered; he could feel the squelching under his feet, it felt so…real.

A twig snapped, breaking the still silence on the air. It was eerily loud over the thunder. Blaine whipped around, his heart racing again, and stared at the gap of trees that he had just run from.

Nothing was moving, not even the leaves on the trees.

Blaine took a deep calming breath and turned around slowly, he needed to find a way to get out of this place desperately.

That's when he heard it, a soft moaning wail coming from the centre of the clearing.

Blaine looked at the mud curiously, what was making that noise?

More thunder boomed through the air, shaking the trees and sending a shower of black birds flying up into the dark sky.

Blaine ignored it all though and focused solely on the mud.

There was a much louder wail and something wriggled beneath the surface, sending ripples across the mud.

Blaine jumped backwards, his heart drumming a beat against his ribs.

A low moan followed instantly by a strange shriek emitted from within the mud.

Blaine narrowed his eyes and stared at the mud, what was going on?

He took a tentative step forward, dragging his foot from the mud in a disgusting low squelch, and made his way slowly forward towards the centre of the clearing.

When he was half way there, a loud crack boomed from the centre and a rotting hand burst from the mud, showering leaves, twigs, and mud everywhere, smattering Blaine from head to toe with gunk.

He screamed and spluttered, stumbling backwards as another hand erupted from the earth, sending more debris flying everywhere.

Blaine tripped over his feet and fell down onto his back, sending a waterfall of mud cascading over him.

He watched in horror as a rotting corpse rose from the earth, dribbling mud everywhere. The corpse was only half decomposed, twigs sticking from its cheeks, leaves draped over empty eye sockets and matted hair caked in mud. The corpse was wearing a very tattered dress, it was hanging in shreds off of it emancipated form, and Blaine could see a rib very clearly through the rotting dress. The figure clawed itself out of the ground and clumsily got to its feet. It was wobbling awfully but it turned its dead head towards Blaine and slowly pointed a shaky finger at Blaine.

'Tu puer, placet auxilium mihi!' it shrieked in a horrible raspy, gurgling voice.

Blaine watched in horror as mud came boiling up from within its mouth and spilled down its front. The corpse took a shaky step forward, dragging its rotting bones through the mud, still pointing at Blaine with its shaky finger.

'Rex Tenet mihi-'it began in its horrible gurgling voice, but suddenly a dark shape lunged from within the woods.

It was snarling so loudly that the thunder was nothing more than a gentle hum in the background of the world.

Blaine took a step backwards; his mouth open in awe, the thing was HUGE.

Blaine watched in terror as the shadowy beast pounced on the corpse, ripping the head off as if it were nothing but a ball on a stick.

It fell with a sickening splash, turning to mud the second it hit the surface.

The beast growled and slowly turned its head to face Blaine, huge globs of blackness was dribbling from its mouth and falling with splashes to join the mud on the forest floor.

It snarled dangerously and took a small step forward. It was regarding Blaine with its head cocked to one side.

Blaine scrambled back to his feet and backed away slowly, keeping his eyes on the beast at all times. The beast just stood there, watching him.

Blaine turned and scampered back into the forest. He heard squelching and snarling, the beast was following him.

Blaine sped up, racing through the strangely familiar trees. He looked behind him and saw the shadowy beast following closely behind him, yet it did not attack him.

Blaine turned to look back at the front and saw a faint shimmer of the brightest blue he had ever seen. Blaine felt excitement build up inside his chest, he needed to get to the blue he just felt it in his bones.

The trees were thinning; he was going to make it!

'BLAINE!' the beast suddenly bellowed.

Blaine skidded to a halt and turned around. The beast was there, facing him, not even a metre away. It opened its mouth and bellowed 'BLAINE' again.

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes slowly and saw Wes's face inches from his own.

'Argh!' he screamed and scrambled up his bed, sending his pillow falling to the ground with a dull thump.

'Come on, breakfasts nearly over' Wes said angrily.

Blaine rubbed his eyes and looked over at his clock.

Wes was right; classes were due to start in fifteen minutes.

Blaine whipped the sheets off of his body and jumped out of bed, hurrying into the bathroom, all traces of his dream fading as he applied his gel into his hair, smoothing his morning curls down.

He hurriedly brushed his teeth and tore back into his bedroom. He scrambled into his uniform and threw all the necessary books into his bag and flung it over his shoulder.

He tore out of the dorm and sprinted into the schooling part of the school, hurriedly tying his tie as he ran. He skidded to a halt outside his history class, the rest of his classmates were there, all watching him with bemused expressions.

'Man, what sort of dream were you having last night?' Wes asked the second Blaine skidded to a halt next to him.

Blaine felt himself go red, but he held his ground. 'What do you mean?' he gasped.

'Dude, you were thrashing around like wounded seal, whining and moaning, dude you were even crying' Wes whispered, he was aware that other students were trying to eavesdrop.

'Oh, I just had a nightmare, I don't really remember it' Blaine said absently, allowing his breath to return to him, he hadn't ever run so hard in Dalton before.

'Well what do you remember; it sounded like it was a trip!'

'Well I do remember a rotting corpse rising from the earth…but that's about it' Blaine said as he racked his memory, trying to gather up the remainders of the dream he had. He gazed hopelessly at Wes who was smiling at him rather serenely.

'Well that sounds…gruesome' Wes laughed a little.

Blaine opened his mouth to answer but at that moment Mr Williamson walked up the corridor.

'Sorry, sorry I'm late, got held up in traffic' he said in a rush as he rummaged in his pocket for his keys.

The students parted for him as he made his way over. He stopped and unlocked the door, allowing his students to file past him.

'Could you all please turn to page 289 for today's lesson?' he called out over the heads of his students.

Blaine made to walk through but he felt a hand drop on his shoulder. He looked around and saw Mr Williamson holding onto his shoulder.

'Mr Anderson, could I have a word with you…in private.'

Blaine groaned but nodded, he was probably going to tell him that his father needed him to quit all his extra-curricular studies to focus on his 'normal' studies.

He caught Wes's eye as he walked into the room. Wes was looking a little worried; he was probably hoping that he wouldn't lose his best singer for Regionals.

Blaine and Mr Williamson waited for all the students to file into the room before he closed the door.

'So, Mr Anderson things are nearly ready' he said urgently. He had a faint look of madness in his eyes that Blaine had never seen before.

'Um what do you mean?'

'He's here, he knows you're here, he's going to attack…tonight' Mr Williamson said urgently.

Blaine stared blankly at him, what the hell was he going on about? Was this some history joke that he wasn't getting?

Mr Williamson growled, literally growled when he realised that Blaine had no idea what he was talking about.

'I'm not supposed to tell you everything, but be prepared, tonight's the night it will happen so be prepared. Get to safety, yes, tell all the others to get to safety' Mr Williamson stared at Blaine pointedly and then walked into the classroom. Blaine stood there for a moment, silently agreeing with himself, Mr Williamson was insane!

Blaine walked into the class after Mr Williamson and made his way over to his table. Wes was looking at him and immediately started to talk the moment Blaine sat down.

'So what was that about? Does your dad want you off of the team?'

'No…it was strange' Blaine said hesitantly.

'What do you mean by strange?' Wes whispered, Mr Williamson had stood up and was looking over the class with sorrowful eyes.

'Well he was going on about how it was going to happen tonight and how we should all get to safety.'

Wes stared at Blaine for a moment before he chuckled.

'Ah, dude, he's got a screw lose, that one' Wes chuckled and flipped his book open to the right page.

'Yeah he is' Blaine agreed half-heartedly. No matter how bazaar Mr Williamson sounded, something told Blaine to take him seriously.

Blaine shook it off and withdrew his book also.

* * *

The rest of the morning past in a hazy blur for Blaine, he remembered getting a text from Kurt saying that he was going to come over to Dalton to scope out the campus with a couple of friends later that day.

When Blaine told Wes this, he nearly lost his mind; he was so paranoid that they would steal the warblers' ideas that he literally locked the choir room for the day, proclaiming that no other glee team would get their ideas for as long as he was part of the council.

Blaine was having lunch when his phone started to buzz.

He took a huge mouthful of macaroni and looked at it. It was a text from Kurt. Blaine chewed slowly as he read it: _Hey Blaine, we're on our way now, if anyone askes we're on a tour…well we are, I mean…well I don't know what I mean. But we're on our way so be prepared ;)_

Blaine chuckled and replied that it was fine and just to let him know when they would get there. Wes slid into the seat next to Blaine, David opposite him.

'So who're you texting?' David asked slyly.

'Just Kurt, they're on their way' he said happily.

'Ooh, Blaine's got a boyfriend' David chorused like a five year old.

Blaine stared blankly up at him, a forkful of new macaroni in his mouth.

'Oh wow, that's a great look' Wes chuckled.

Blaine gulped it down and said sternly 'Kurt's not my boyfriend. Just because he's an openly gay kid and so am I, it doesn't mean that we're attracted to one and other.'

Wes and David laughed.

'Dude, why are you taking it so personal, it was a joke' Wes said happily.

Blaine just shrugged and continued to eat his pasta.

'So no warblers practise tonight-' Wes said abruptly, turning back into his oddly formal "head of warbler's tone" '-because Blaine's friends from the new directions are coming.'

'Wes you've told us like ten times this morning alone, besides they're not going to try and steal our secrets, they're just here to scope out Dalton and to have dinner with me, that's all.'

'Ooh, Blaine's meeting the friends, he's in a serious relationship now' David winked at Blaine who scowled at him.

'Would you just drop it?'

They didn't.

They continued to pester Blaine for the two hours it took for Kurt and his friends to get to Dalton.

At the end of the school day, Blaine got a text saying that they were in the car park and had no idea how to get into the school grounds.

Blaine chuckled and told them to wait for him.

He walked out of the front doors and strolled across the gravel pathway. He gazed over at the forest and remembered what he had seen last night. He looked over at the same place he had seen the shadow last night and saw something dark flitter across the trees. He paused, thinking about what Mr Williamson said that morning.

Something was going to happen.

Blaine shook his head and continued to walk across the pathway.

The car park was, for some reason, on the opposite side of the school grounds. There was only a fire exit there, so it was a little inconvenient for new comers.

Blaine walked into the car park and saw immediately a black van that didn't belong to anyone in the school…that he knew of.

Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt waving frantically at him from the front seat. He was sitting next to a girl who had long brown hair, a very neat fringe and brown eyes. She was smiling and waving at Blaine also.

Blaine waved back and made his way over to the car. As he approached, three doors opened and they all spilled out. The other person with Kurt was also a girl with long blonde hair; she was wearing what looked like a very skimpy cheerleader skirt and hoodie with the school colours and logo plastered all over them.

Blaine reached them and was immediately engulfed in a hug by the short girl who had been sitting next to Kurt.

'Hi Blaine, my names Rachel Berry, rising superstar' she pulled away from Blaine and beamed at him. 'Oh it's so good to finally meet you, we all heard about the dreamy guy Kurt met yesterday' she winked over her shoulder at Kurt who went bright red and stared at the ground.

'Oh Berry, would you calm down a little, give the man some air to breath.'

The blonde girl smiled at Blaine and held out her hand. 'Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray, long term friend of Kurt here' she smiled sweetly.

Kurt scoffed a little. Quinn whipped around 'Yes?' she asked icily, she had her hands on her hips.

'Well last year you weren't exactly mean to me, but you hardly knew I even existed…I don't know why you even came here today.' Kurt said.

'Well I invited her' Rachel said brightly.

'What! Rachel, she's like your arch nemesis' Kurt said loudly.

'Well we turned a new leaf, we don't really need to hate each other, and I mean it's rather pointless to fight over a boy.'

Blaine smiled at them all; they clearly knew each other well.

Kurt opened his mouth to retort but Blaine cut across him. 'Do you want to come in? It looks like it might rain again, well that's autumn for you' he smiled at them.

'Oh look, they're so fancy here that they call fall autumn' Quinn said cheerfully as she pushed past Rachel and Kurt.

'Aren't you cold?' Blaine asked, ignoring the quip about his 'autumn' saying.

'Nah you get used to it when Sue makes you wear this…in snow.'

Blaine stared at her, who was Sue? Was she a psychopath? Why was she making students wear _that_ in the snow?

'Um…I don't know what to say about that' Blaine said.

'Oh, don't worry. No one does' Rachel said as she walked past Blaine. 'Sue's rather…insane isn't the right word…evil!'

Blaine chuckled as Kurt walked up to Blaine and smiled. 'Thanks for agreeing to do this.'

'That's alright. Are you thinking of transferring here?' Blaine asked.

'Well I don't know. I haven't talked to my dad about it yet' Kurt shrugged.

'Well beware, the tuition is rather steep here, so I would talk to your father before you get your hopes up' Blaine said seriously.

'I know, I know' Kurt said cheerfully. 'So are we going to start?'

Blaine smiled 'sure, follow me everyone' Blaine said happily.

He clapped his hands together and walked backwards in front of them all.

'So, Mr Dalton, where's the entrance to this place, all I see is brick wall' Quinn said.

'Well yeah, the car park is in a rather awkward place, but hey I didn't design the school.'

'Who did?' Rachel asked, looking up at the towering stone walls in awe.

'I think his name was Henry Dalton. There's a bust of him in the atrium-'

'Your school has an atrium?' Rachel asked. She sounded stunned.

'Well yeah…' Blaine said.

'Yeah, this school is absolutely beautiful. Did I tell you about the dome above the stairs?'

'Yes Kurt, like a thousand times' Rachel said airily.

'Really' Blaine chuckled 'that much?'

'Yep, it was a long car trip' Quinn murmured.

Blaine and Rachel laughed while Kurt pouted. 'Hey I'm allowed to be excited about this place, it could be my salvation.'

'Yeah, yeah, so where is this entrance you've been bragging about?' Quinn asked.

'I haven't been bragging and its right around this bend.'

'Whoa, you have got a bloody forest in your backyard' Rachel exclaimed loudly 'doesn't it get creepy?'

'Didn't you see that on the way in?' Quinn asked.

Rachel turned red but Blaine saved her.

'No, well sometimes, but most of the time no' Blaine shrugged his shoulders and gazed back into the forest. He didn't see any shadowy figures this time, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up though, as if someone was watching him.

They walked into the atrium and Quinn and Rachel let out audible gasps.

'Are you sure this is a school?' Quinn asked in awe as she stared around the magnificent atrium. 'It looks more like a palace!'

'I know. How much is the tuition here?' Rachel gasped.

Blaine chuckled and led them through the wide arch that separated the atrium from the rest of the school.

'Damn. Kurt, if you do go here we will need to find any excuse just to come and visit you' Quinn muttered as she gazed in wonderment at the rich carpets that lined the halls of Dalton.

'Ha, ha' Kurt said sarcastically.

Blaine led them through the school. In every single room the girls went into, they gasped. In some Kurt joined in too.

Finally the tour ended when the skies were darkening and students started to head off to the cafeteria for dinner.

'So what's the food like here?' Rachel asked as they were swept into the cafeteria with the onslaught of students.

'It's not too bad to be honest. Sometimes it tastes like mud, others like ambrosia.'

They all lined up at the buffet and piled their plates with food.

Blaine led them over to the 'warbler' table and sat them down around Wes and David who froze at their sudden appearance.

'Hey, Wes, David, this is Rachel and Quinn. And you remember Kurt' Blaine pointed to each of them in turn.

They all said their greetings, Wes a little harshly; he still obviously thought they were here to steal the Warblers secrets.

But David was polite. They all engaged in friendly conversation, unaware that Backus was in the forest watching the school with his eyes narrowed.

His arm was draped over the neck of the shadowy beast and in the other hand was a small metal device. It was no larger than an orange but it was the most violent shade of white ever, it seemed to be glowing in the darkness of the woods.

Backus smiled as the first drop of the promised rain fell, it couldn't be more perfect.

'Are you ready, my sweet?' he hissed.

The beast growled in response and pawed the ground, racking huge gouges into the forest floor with its claws.

Backus smiled and took a step forward out of the forest.

All that separated them from the school was a stretch of dark field.

Backus saw that a lone figure was walking across the field. The figures head was bowed down against the rain, a briefcase was swinging in its hand.

'There you go, have some fun' Backus pointed at the figure.

The shadowy beast growled its approval and then charged out of the forest, sending a shower of leaves and dirt over Backus.

The beast surged forward, making no noise against the ground yet gouging huge scratches into the earth.

But the figure stopped moving. It turned slowly and stared in horror as the shadow beast charged him down.

Mr Williamson never let out a scream as the beast racked its claws across his chest, nearly cleaving him in two. The beast howled and then tore off the corpses head off.

Backus laughed a high, cold sound and walked forward towards the beast that was devouring Mr Williamson.

'Do you want some more?' Backus asked casually.

The beast growled in answer. 'Well there's more in there' Backus pointed at the school with his free hand.

The beast snarled and then lurched forward, scattering the few remaining chunks of Mr Williamson across the empty field as it went.

* * *

Blaine was showing the three of them his dorm room when there was a blood curdling scream from downstairs. They all looked at one and other, eyes blown wide.

'What was that about?' Kurt asked.

'I have no idea…and to be honest I'd rather not know' Quinn said, she was hugging herself comfortingly and staring out of the window.

Blaine looked at the other two who were gazing at the door.

There was silence for a moment then there was a giant crash and a snarl so loud that it shook the window in its pane.

Blaine froze, that was the same snarl he heard in his dream last night. What was happening?

'Um, what the hell was that?' Kurt hissed through clenched teeth.

'I have no idea-' Blaine began but at that moment the door burst open, Wes and David sprinted inside and slammed the door behind them, leaning their backs on it and staring at the four of them with terror stricken eyes.

'What's happening?' Blaine asked as calmly as he could.

'T-t-t-there's this thing….it's attacking people….Robert's dead' Wes whimpered.

Blaine stiffened. He hadn't known Robert that well but he was dead? What?

'Look, what is this thing that's snarled before? Is that what k-killed Robert?' Blaine asked. He looked at Kurt who was paler than usual, his eyes stood out like sapphires against a white sheet.

'I-I-I have no idea' David muttered. He locked eyes with Blaine and shivered. 'Blaine, it's huge whatever it is, it-it has like no body-well it's like made f-from shadow.'

There was silence following David's words. Blaine's blood curdled. How was a creature he dreamed up suddenly attacking people and killing them?

There was another huge crash and scream, it sounded louder and closer than it did before.

'I-I-It's coming this way' Rachel stammered in alarm.

Kurt wrapped his arm protectively around her waist as another shriek sounded followed by a growl, a growl that sent shivers down Blaine's spine, sending a hot fire of fear flooding through his body.

There was a deafening crash right outside the door which made everyone jump.

There was a terrible blood curdling scream followed by ripping noises then a gargle.

Blaine and the others held their breaths and then they heard the thump of a dead body hitting the floor.

Quinn was staring pokerfaced at the door; she still had her arms wrapped around her stomach, caressing the non-existent baby bump that plagued her all last year. Rachel was crying into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt was running his had soothingly over her head; his own tears falling thick and fast.

Wes and David had moved away from the door and had slumped on Wes's four poster bed, breathing heavily and not talking which was strange for them.

Blaine stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

He didn't know how, but he knew something much worse was on its way, this was just a distraction.

Blaine moved past Quinn and looked out of the window cautiously.

The grounds outside were dark except for a faint light bobbing its way closer to the school. Blaine squinted down at the light, it was no bigger than a lighter flame yet it gave off a very powerful light, so powerful that it was illuminating the man holding it.

Blaine couldn't make out the figures face from this high up, but he saw the figure hold the light out in front of him, as if inspecting it.

Blaine knew what was going to happen before it did. 'GET DOWN' he roared.

The others stared at him as he threw his arms over his head and tumbled to the floor.

The urgency in his voice and the fact that he did it made all the others drop to the floor just as a catastrophic explosion hit the school.

The window was blasted into shards of glass that scattered across the room.

Blaine's bed was flipped over by the force of the explosion and crashed into Wes's, sending Wes's headboard soaring through the room and impaling the wall opposite.

Bricks and tiles rained down upon the little group as part of the celling caved in.

Worst of all was the feeling.

It was as if someone had taken the plug out of the very fabric of the world. Blaine and the others felt like they were being sucked down a huge drain pipe, spinning slowly and falling, though they were stationary.

Every item in the room burst from the shelves and hurled across the floor.

Blaine watched in horror as a cabinet tottered dangerously close to where the struggling figures of Kurt and Rachel were.

He opened his mouth to warn them but it was immediately filled with dust and debris.

He spat it all out and looked up. The celling was gone and so was the sky.

All Blaine could see was a very trippy pattern of multi-coloured swirls that dominated the void they were suddenly in. Reds blues and pinks flashed through the air, crackling dangerously close to them all. Some shattered bricks of the school.

Blaine tried to move but found that he was pinned to the ground by some unknown force. It was extremely uncomfortable.

He looked desperately at the others. Thankfully the cabinet fell the other way, smashing itself to pieces against the wall, showering them in more debris.

Then, suddenly, it all stopped.

Blaine instantly scrambled to his feet and looked around him in astonishment.

The room was in disarray. All of the furniture had been damaged in way or another. The door was missing and so was most of the wall.

What lay beyond that was so unrecognisable that Blaine had trouble connecting it with the glamorous halls of Dalton.

Blaine looked down at his body and hardly recognised hi uniform. It had turned white from dust. There was a little red leaking out from one of his thighs.

He put his hand against it and winced, his leg had a shard of glass sticking out of it, he didn't notice it why it was happening, but now it felt like someone was stabbing his leg repeatedly.

There was a cough and a little struggle from the centre of the room.

Blaine ran over to where Quinn was stirring under masses of splintered wood and glass.

'Quinn' he said in a squeaky voice that he hardly recognised as his own 'Quinn, wake up.'

Quinn's green eyes flew open; she started to cough violently, bringing up dust and blood.

Blaine made sure she was ok then ran to check on everyone else.

Relief washed over him, they were all ok. The worst injury was his leg.

He stood up straight and looked up at the celling.

Half of it had disappeared, showing Blaine a familiar greyish black sky.

He cocked his head to one side just as the booming thunder reached his ears. They had been transported to the place where Blaine dreamed of.


End file.
